


Am I safe finally?

by Sparks_Haven



Category: Dixie Wardens MC, Freebirds
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparks_Haven/pseuds/Sparks_Haven
Summary: Darcy, that is what they call me now. Can I really ever get use to this name? I mean it is almost a guys name but everyone says I'm safe and they will help me deal with this trauma. It wasn't so bad if the submissive need didn't appear at the oddest times, I mean in the middle of the bloody super foods the last time ... dammit stop thinking about that now.So I'm safe, shared amongst the men and women of free and the KPD which is amazing. Now if only I really did feel safe!
Kudos: 1





	1. Preface

Her …

A whistle dropped me to my knees, my father’s hand went to the back of my head pulling my hair hard by the braid there.

“Open bitch” he said yanking harder.

I opened my mouth and shut my eyes knowing what was coming next.

“Dad, shit not here. Please you can’t do this to her here!” my brother Cameron tried to reason with my father. But no matter how often he tried to do it nothing worked.

We were in the parking lot outside the police department where I had just finished work as a psychologist helping one of the officers deal with a deadly shooting that they had participated in and my father hadn’t liked that I had taken off with Cameron when the call had come in for my services to the local police service.

I placed my hand on Cameron’s leg, trying to sooth him with what energy I had left. I had used almost all my power on the officer and was dropping dangerously close to the lowest point before I would pass out which wouldn’t be good.

He nodded down to me as my father continued with the oral assault. Here’s the funny thing. We were in the local police parking lot. Yes, granted my father is a very wealthy man and has a lot of power but this shouldn’t be allowed right.

Sam …

Everything had been fairly quiet around Free lately. We were doing the standard of building bikes, fixing cars and bikes. We were all hanging out in the office when Luke came in looking a James.

“We have a KPD mandatory psych eval on Monday. The Chief is demanding it for all of the staff especially the SWAT team.”

He groaned. We all laughed. “Serves you right dude for signing up for that shit again.”

James laughed and threw a tennis ball at him. “Well I had to get a real job or the chances of my keeping my daughter was much less. Especially having to support our wise leader’s sister.”

I laughed. It was funny he had fallen for Shiloh when I was married to his little sister. But I hadn’t even met my sister until basically her and James hooked up really.

“Who’s doing them, do we know?”

“Not sure. But rumour has it that it’s an outsider that he is bringing in to do them this time. So, we best be on our toes.”

James nodded. “I’m off to bed then, especially if we have to spill our guts to some stranger. Last thing I want is to risk any of our birds from this eval.”

Very soon we all disbanded each going to our homes. I knew James was worried, but I had faith in his abilities even if he didn’t.

Monday we’d meet a girl who would change everything. Would be the last ever Freebird we ever help and one that would tear our hearts out when we learn her story of terror that she is willing to go back to in order for someone else’s safety.


	2. Chapter 1

_Cameron_

I rode my bike toward the town of Kilgore. I had come with my sister on orders from my father who had some business dealings. Rumour had it that a few army guys lived here who were known for helping the vulnerable women get out of situations. I had looked them up through my contacts and found out the leader was someone named Sam. And they worked out of the Free repair show somewhere in this small town. I was booked into the hotel for tonight, Belle would arrive sometime tomorrow. She’d kill me for doing this, but I needed her to be safe. I was being sent back out on another deployment soon and that meant that my father would more than likely be really hurting her.

I decided it would be best to stop off at the hotel and they might be able to point me in the right direction of the repair shop. I pulled up at the hotel and got my bag off my bike before walking towards the front entrance. It was only 4 in the afternoon so I was hoping they’d still be open by the time I could make it there. After getting my stuff in my room I went back to the front desk and looked at the lady sitting there. “I was wondering if you could tell me how to get the Free repair shop?”

She gapped at me for a second. “Are you sure you want to go there?”

I nodded. “Ya. A friend Dougie suggested it to me if I ever needed to get my bike fixed. Said to just tell the owner my name and he’d fix me up if I was in the area. Turns out I’m here for a few days so I might as well get it looked at.” I gave her one of my prize smiles.

She smiled. “You knew Dougie?”

I smiled back. “Yep. Served together, I’m actually heading back over there in 2 weeks. So, I wanted the bike looked at as it will be sitting for at least 12 months.”

She nodded. “Makes sense then why you’d want to take it to Free. They know how to deal with that kind of thing better than anyone. Though I think they close at 2. However, one of the wives works with my best friend at the college. I’m pretty sure she is still there if you’ll wait a second, I can call her and maybe she can have her husband look at your bike tonight?”

I nodded. “That would be great.”

She pulled out her cellphone. “Hey June. I was wondering if Ember was still there?”

‘Ya she is just about to leave. Why what’s up?’

“I have a customer here. Says they need their bike looked at. Something about being a friend of Dougie’s think Ember could show him the way to Free?”

‘She is nodding saying sure. Gabe is here to pick her up anyway. They’ll be there in a few minutes.’

I nodded. “I’ll be outside.” With a slight wave I went out the front door and leaned against my bike.

A truck pulled up a few minutes later. Though 2 women stepped out. “You the one wanting to get to Free?”

I nodded. “Lead the way.” Swinging my leg over I started the bike before I was even sitting down on it following the truck down the road until it led me to what looked like a dead end. The gate opened for them but closed immediately after.

The passenger hopped out of the truck looking at me. “You can ring the bell there or just tell us why you are really here.”

“I was in a group that was with Dougie when he was killed. I’m being redeployed and I wanted my bike to be fine while I’m gone. Plus …” I lowered my voice. “I need to speak with Sam. His name was passed to me about a certain sensitive situation.”

The driver gapped at me. “You here for information or here to kill?”

I took a step back. “Look I’m not here to hurt anyone. You want prove of my identity, I’m sure you have ways to look someone up.” I pulled my dog tags over my head. “I want these back but here.” I passed them through the hole.

“I’ll take it to Jack, and he can have a look at them.” The driver disappeared behind the shop.

“So, you’re Gabriel’s girl? I heard he got married.”

She smiled. “Yep. And Max’s sister.”

I covered my mouth. “I would have loved to see the conversation go down between those two before he asked you.”

She giggled for a second. Before James and Sam came out. Or who I assume was Sam. He had that authority that most captains had. “Ember, you need to go home. Have Peyton send Max out too please when you are on your way.”

He looked at me before opening the gate. “Bring your bike in. We can talk in the office. How long do you have here?”

I pushed the bike through the gate and to the open bay door. “I’m here until the police evals are done. But I am being deployed again at the end of next week if I can get everything sorted before then. My CO knows the situation. In fact, he was the one who sent me to you guys in the first place.”

He led me though to the small office that was behind the garage. “Have a seat.” The guy sitting behind the computer smiled at me tossing me my tags backs. “Sorry about that, the girls get a little overprotective of us sometimes.”

I simply shrugged. “I wouldn’t know what that feels like to be honest with you. I mean I protect my little sister which is why I am here in the first place.”

James smiled at me. “Lane called this morning explaining that he was calling you back, but you’d need our help before you could actually leave.”

I nodded. “But I have an issue that needs to be dealt with first.” I took a deep breath. “My sister, she is my younger twin, needs to get out of the living situation where she is.”

Sam nodded. “You need to explain what the situation is.”

I huffed. “It might be easier if you met her and could talk to her. I don’t know if that is even possible but if you can think of a way it might be easier.”

James smiled. “Call Luke. Maybe he and I could do our evals here. That way the whole gang could meet her. We all mill around here, even the girls do.”

Sam nodded. “Luke hates doing the evals and him doing them in a location that is more comfortable for him might make him more willing to talk.”

I took a breath. “If she is doing those it might only see her being professional. I’d almost want a bar scene that might get her to open up a bit more.”

Someone walked in the door. I knew there had been someone had been standing there. “Oh, don’t worry. It won’t be professional at all. That is the entire point of doing it here, it won’t be in the office at all. They will more then likely be talking while they are working on a bike or something.”

I sighed. “Okay.”

Sam smiled. “If that doesn’t work, there is always the option for us to go to the Watering Hole after she talks to them.”

I nodded. “Alright. Dougie said you guys could be trusted, so I’m putting my faith in you. But I did mention about my bike as to why I actually came here. I’m leaving for a minimum of 12 months and since there isn’t a tracker on it like there is Belle’s car, I figured it would be a nice ride for her. If we can make it acceptable for her to actually ride it while I’m away. Then even when I get back she can have it.”

Sam grimaced. “There is a tracking thing in her car?”

I nodded. “No clue where it is in there though, or I would have taken it out.”

“Max, you and Jack will have to take a look at the car while she is here. Tell her that her brother has paid for an oil change or something take it apart piece by piece if you have to.”

Max the guy at the door just nodded to Sam with a smile. “We will need it here early in the day if we are going to have to take it apart.”

“She is due to start the evals at 8 am on Monday so you could go pick it up there then have one of the cops drive her here.” I suggested.

“She’s fine to get into the car with them?”

I nodded. “Ya. Just show her your badge and she should be fine with it.”

Sam smiled. “Okay, James you take the car into work that morning with Jack. He can take her car back here and Cameron you can explain to her that you’ve arranged for an oil change to happen while you are here.”

I nodded. “Will do. I’ll call her in the morning so that she knows what is going to happen just so she isn’t worried.”

James shook his head. “Let Luke clear us meeting up here first. We could call him and go out for a beer tonight.”

Sam nodded. “You up for that tonight?”

I shrugged. “Sure, got nothing better to do tonight. Belle should be here in the afternoon tomorrow and settle into the hotel.”

_Max_

I didn’t like this agreement at all. Sam was getting his nose involved in something that we didn’t know much about. We didn’t have much intel on the girl and this guy wasn’t giving us much. When Sam went to leave, I caught him by the arm. “I’m going to call Lane she if he will explain the situation a bit better than this. I don’t like it at all, we could be walking right into a trap.”

Sam simply nodded. “Okay, text me if something is wrong.”

I nodded to him. “I will, Cap.”

When I got back to the house Harley was sitting with Peyton with Alpha at her feet. She greeted me with a smile. “What was up with Sam, and that guy?”

Kissing her softly I shrugged. “Just some Freebird stuff that’s all. I actually have to go make a phone call then if you have this little one in bed, we can have some fun.”

She smiled at me as I went out onto the back porch, pulled out my cell and called Lane.

‘Thought I’d be hearing from one of you.’

“What can you tell us about this girl?”

‘She’s 24. Graduated top of her class as a psychologist. Got hired by the various police units to do evals for them when it is needed. But there is a problem with her home life. Over-bearing father has caused some nasty scaring on her. He has physically and sexually abused her. He is a wealthy man and therefore 98% of the cops in the area turn a blind eye to it. The 2% that don’t end up leaving or have been threatened to keep their mouths shut. I witnessed a public display outside of a police station, right there in the parking lot. Clear view from the road. Forced her to kneel somehow and then had her suck him off in front of them.’

I took a deep breath. “So, this isn’t a trap?”

‘Fuck no. Listen Max she needs help. But if she is gone too long then her father will track where she has been on the car. Cameron told me once what happened when she found the tracker and removed it from the car. He had gotten leave to go home and be with her at the hospital. Situation isn’t good there and she needs out.’

“Anything else you can tell me?”

‘Don’t be shocked if you face a brick wall with her. Had a few marine buddies try to get her out but she went back to the old man. Claiming to them that she needed to, though we never found out why. Don’t think even Cameron knows the real reason. If any of you could get her to open up it would be helpful though I have a feeling after Cameron meets everyone, he might be able to know who could do that.’

“You have suspicions?”

‘I’m thinking she will likely gravitate towards Gabriel and Ember. Visually he looks the most like her father and that could be a comfort for her.’

“Okay, I’ll let Sam know.”

‘Max, I know this is going to be hard for you, but it might be an idea for you guys to keep her at the compound. It is safe and she will need all you guys around her to help her get through this. I’ve never seen anything as bad as this is. What is up with her will shock all of you. I’ll send you her medical records which will hopefully help you understand some of this shit.’

With that he hung up.

I sat there staring at my phone for a few seconds before pulling up a text message to Sam.

Me: talked to Lane found out some things

Sam: good or bad

Me: both really

Me: Shy at home?

Sam: Explain and yes

Me: Lane sending med rec will have her take a look

Sam: Be there in a few. Cameron going back to hotel

Me: good. Meet you there.

I put the phone in my pocket and went in to talk to Peyton and tell her what was going on with everything right now. “Hey, I’ve got to go over and see Sam and them. Sorry about this.”

She was wearing a cute little silk nighty that she must have just bought. “More Freebird stuff?”

I nodded. “Ya, one that is fairly bad from what I’m hearing.” I kissed her forehead and walked away leaving the room. It was a fast walk over to Sam’s.

I pulled up my email on my phone and seen the message from Lane there but in addition to the file he had sent a message to all of us.

_Guys,_

_Listen this girl is something special. I’ve never met her personally, but I’ve seen what she can do. She is incredibly good at what she does and could really help you out. Treat her well and don’t make judgements until you meet her. I think she could help all of you cope with the losses you’ve had._

_Lane_

Gabe looked at me. “Well that is odd.”

I nodded. “Ya, I mean I’ve never seen something like this. Shy think you could help us with the medical records please?”

She nodded. “Can’t you all read this. I mean you read military speak all the time.”

We laughed. “Gabe and Sam maybe the rest of us have other skills.”

She had me log into the email on the computer then we pulled up the medical records on there as she said it was much easier to read.

“Okay so it says here she has been taken in for stitches a few times on random parts of her body. Yet nothing that was too serious. But it says that she couldn’t ever be admitted into the hospital for an over night because she is …”

Sam stood behind her. “Because she is what?”

Shy looked at all of us. “She is an empath. She can sense and heal others emotions. It would be really helpful for her to be a psychologist that way. No one would be able to really lie to her. Though I remember studying one when I was in school.”

I nodded. “I remember you saying something about that. Something about they needed help actually controlling it. Like it never shut off and if they couldn’t get it to shut off it would eventually kill them or do unreversible harm.”

She nodded. “Most of them have a family that helps keep them grounded. But a select few use other people to help. She spoke of some using alpha personalities to help keep them grounded, keep enough of them around even sexual favours for them is necessary sometimes.”

“Lane thinks she should stay with us here at the compound. Said she could possibly help us with our issues. He also said that Gabriel and Ember might be the two best ones to get her to talk as Gabe looks like her father.”

Sam turned to him. “You alright with that?”

Gabe nodded. “Sure. Though if we are all going to be helping, I think that it is necessary that all of us talk to our wives about the situation. I mean Shy already knows but we should talk to the others and see how they feel about it.”


	3. Chapter 2

_Belle_

Stretching in bed, I glanced over at my phone. I needed to get up and get on the road towards Kilgore. It was a full day drive away. I was going for a psych eval for the full S.W.A.T. team. Though I had been requested for the fire department as well. It would be great to get to use any gift.

I rolled over groaning. Okay so it was only really a 7-hour drive and if I got onto the road in the next hour, I would manage to make it there by 4pm which would be great. Grabbing my phone and walking into my bathroom I showered quickly then toweled off. Throwing on a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt before making my way towards the door, grabbing my bag on the way. I had packed everything I needed last night including a letter from my brother that he had said to read once I managed to get a good distance away from my father.

I was glad to see that he had already left for work, seeing the note on the counter from him I glanced at it quickly while making a quick breakfast.

_Belle,_

_I’ll be watching to make sure you make it there in time. Don’t stop too much as you’ll need to watch the people you come in contact with. I’ve spoken to Cameron and he will take care of your needs while you are there. I’ll miss you while you’re gone, all of you._

_Dad_

I growled. I’d never asked for any of this. My mother had left when she discovered that I was born the same as she was. Leaving me to learn how to deal with this with my father’s help. The last time I had tried to run he had kidnapped a child claiming if I went with him, he’d let the girl go. Sadly, that hadn’t been the full case, he had murdered the girl in front of me claiming it was my fault and her blood was on my hands. To this day no one knows the truth about what happened to her. Or why I had come back to my father. I knew Cameron wanted me to get out, but I can’t go through that again and if he tries then maybe he should know the truth about what our father did the last time I tried.

Growling even louder I went back to my room and headed towards my toy chest, pulling out a plug I stuck it in and groaned at the stretching. That should work for the day at least today we’d deal with tomorrow then. Leaving the house and locking the door I walked over to my car. I so missed my bike, it had been a joy to ride, truly it was but dad had sold the bike and now it was really annoying to have to drive the entire way. I knew why he had sold it too. See I knew that bike completely, Cameron and I had built it and so he couldn’t hide the tracker on it anywhere that I wouldn’t be able to find. So, he sold my bike, and then bought me this car.

After driving the day, with only 2 washroom breaks and fill up with gas before my GPS got me to the hotel in the small town of Kilgore.

I texted Cameron, in desperate need of some help with things.

Me: At the hotel. Where you at?

Cameron: At a place called Deacon’s

Me: Could use something

Cameron: Alright, try to relax. I’ll be there in 15 min

_Gabriel_

We had each a project on the go in the garage when Cameron showed up.

“Lane said he sent you her files.” He exclaimed.

Sam nodded. “Ya, though you should have told us. The fact that your father gets sexual, public favours to help control her gifts.”

Max came up. Usually I tended to stay out of things involving this. Max, Sam, and Jack normally took the lead while Elliot, me and James tended to stay back and watch. It was part of our roles that we had all grown comfortable with. “Lane said he seen it happen once outside the local cop shop.” Max gulped. “From what he said it was very erotic.”

Cameron blushed. “Ya, that is part of her so-called gift as well. She can amplify the feeling of need or arousal. It seems to be that the explosion of those feelings will calm her. That is why Lane thought her living with all of you would be best.”

I nodded, finally standing up from working on my bike. “We have all spoken to our wives. Explained what Lane suggested and they all agreed to help anyway they can. We have also talked to a few other friends who have agreed to help.”

A second later Shiloh walked in. “So, Sebastian is going to be at Deacon’s tonight. Well in half an hour, I think we should all go and have an afternoon out.”

Sam nodded. “Sure, I mean it is Sunday afternoon. We are closed anyway.” He turned to Cameron. “You are welcome to join us, if you wish.”

Cameron nodded. “Sure, I’m game, lead the way.”

I went to my truck. “I’m fairly sure we all have kids at home that can’t get into Deacon’s, there Shiloh. Unlike your brother we don’t all have constant babysitters.”

Ember came skipping in shaking her head. “Well Dana took all of the older kids for the day. Something about Christmas presents for all of us. And Lois took all the younger ones something about the same thing. It is almost thanksgiving after all.” She leaned up and kissed my cheek. “So, it means we can take your bike.”

There were snickers behind me. The guys all knew that my bike had needed a good cleaning and Max had been the only one nice enough to give me a hand with it. Which means it is still completely taken apart, not that Ember would have noticed that. I hung my head, hugging her around the waist, using one hand to gesture to the massive pile of my bike scattered on the floor. “Well that might be hard as I’ve taken it apart to clean it completely.”

She grumbled. “But I wanted to ride this afternoon.” She pouted up at me.

Max laughed. “Both Payton and Cheyenne are at work, I can take you, Ember, on my bike.”

I laughed at him; I knew why she wanted to ride. “Max, she wanted my bike and me. I don’t think you can give her what I can.” I winked at him.

He groaned. “Oh, god Gabe why the hell would you even say that.”

Everyone was laughing except for Cameron, obviously he didn’t exactly understand what was going on with us right now.

“Fine we can take your truck. But can we go now? I’m starving.”

We all laughed. It was normal for Ember to always be starving, she could eat so much and then turn around and eat again not 3 hours later.

So, we were sitting there eating and having a drink when Cameron’s phone went off. He glanced at it for a second. “It’s Belle, says she is at the hotel.”

Sam smiled. “You can invite her down here if you want.”

He nodded then texted her back. A few seconds later when he got the reply he groaned. “She needs some help right now. The drive probably got to her, plus her having to use her gift tomorrow won’t the be easiest thing all day long.”

When he got up to leave, I followed him. “So, tomorrow. I will be going to the station with James and pick up her car. Max and I, along with any other help we need will take it apart and find the tracker that your father installed in it. Then we’ll put it back together. If you want, we can put the car up for sale and she can have your bike which we will get running perfectly in the next week. We will have James or Luke drive her to Free for their evaluations.”

He smiled and nodded. “Thanks,” He stood there stunned for a second. “I can’t remember your name.”

“Gabriel.” I supplied.

He paled for a second. “You are the one that Lane said would be best for her. I see it now more than I did earlier. I think I might agree with him.” He nodded before walking out the door and disappearing to his bike.

Blaine smiled at me as I walked back to the table. “You know if she has a bike it gives all of us permission to get one. With Payton having a scooter, it would be even easier for the rest of us.” She smiled wickedly at Elliot.

_Cameron_

I got on my bike and started it up. But quickly glanced at my phone. If I could convince Belle to come down here, she might actually enjoy herself. I sent her a quick text.

Me: Did you want to come down here? I’m meeting up with a few friends from the Army.

Belle: Why now? Can’t you just come help me then go back to your boy’s club.

Me: Their wives are here too. I think you’d enjoy their company as well.

Belle: I’m dying here. Going crazy out of my mind. Get your ass over here and help me before I go mad.

Me: Fine, be there in a few.

I rode to the hotel getting there before I texted her.

Me: I’m back at the hotel, what room are you in?

Belle: 312

Me: that is good, I’m in the connecting room. You can come to me.

Belle: Okay let me know when you are up.

I took the stairs up to our floor and then went into my room. Getting changed into a pair of pyjama pants and a t-shirt I sent her a quick message.

Me: Connecting door is open. Come through it when you can.

A few seconds later Belle came into the room and when the door was closed, she dropped to her knees silently crawling over to me. Taking a deep breath, it took me a few seconds before she made her way over to me. I won’t subject anyone to hear what happened next between us as I doubt anyone enjoyed it. It simply was me satisfying a need that she had and allowing her to use me to do that.

When it was all done, she was calm and really relaxed. Well relaxed enough to discuss what was going to be happening tomorrow.

“So, remember how I was supposed to do an oil change on your car a few weeks ago?” I asked with a smile as we settled down with a snack.

She nodded. “Yes, and it still needs one. Sadly, I doubt you’ll be able to do it here. Or before you leave on your next mission.”

I smirked. “So, if there was a way to get it done before I went away and here. Would you say okay to having it done?”

Belle nodded suspiciously. “Sure, where are we dropping it off tomorrow?”

“Technically, at the police station. One of the SWAT guys that you have an eval with will take it and have it done while you are busy doing those. Then you’ll do his and someone named Luke’s at the garage. I didn’t get everything but what I did find out was that they don’t particularly like doing these things.”

Belle huffed. “And how am I supposed to get to the garage?”

I shrugged. “That part was a little fuzzy but I’m sure they will have worked something out to satisfy the need to get you there.”

She nodded again. “Fine, just get the name of whoever is taking my car and find out how I’m suppose to get to this garage to do the evals. I don’t mind doing it there.” She got up looking at me for a second before glancing at the door and back over to me. “Do you think while you are gone this time, I could have your bike. I mean it’s not like you will be needing it.”

Laughing at her innocent way. “That is the plan. We just have to make sure all is fine with the car. And maybe ensure that dad never finds out where you are. You know I never found out the real reason why you went back to him last time.”

Belle shrugged, glancing around at random things in the room. “I needed to. You know that he is the only one who really understand how to help.” She straightened before walking to the connecting door. “I’ll see you in the morning at breakfast. Find out the information and maybe a place we can go for dinner tomorrow night. After using all day I’m going to be in need of a good meal.”

I nodded. “I’ll find a good spot for all of us to go. And I’ll have the information about what is happening with your ride.”

With that Belle left the room silently locking the connecting door on her side before I’m assuming heading for her bed. I plopped down on the bed and pulled out my phone.

Me: Lane, I need to get a hold of Sam. Could you forward him my cell number?

Lane: Sure. How is it going with Belle?

Me: Alright. I mean she seems to be accepting of the idea kinda. Though she doesn’t know about it completely yet. I’m scared how she’ll react when she does find out.

Lane: Don’t worry. They are a good bunch. And they have an amazing group around them who can help out with everything. She’ll be fine.

Me: Okay. I want someone to look into something for me. You know any good research people?

Lane: Talk to Jack tomorrow. He should be able to help with anything.

Sam: Lane said you needed to talk?

Me: Ya, one sec. I’ll explain it.

Me: Lane, Sam just messaged me back. I’ll talk to Jack tomorrow about this. Thanks for everything. Should see you soon.

Me: Okay. So was just messaging Lane back. How is it going to work for rides with Belle’s car?

Sam: James has to report in for the morning. Then he and Jack will bring her car back to Free. Well probably Jack will drive the car back here.

Me: Is Jack going to work on it all day tomorrow?

Sam: Ya was going to be him and Max. unless you need him for something else.

Me: Lane said he’s good with computers. I need something looked up for me. I think I have an idea what happened last time we tried to get Belle out of the situation.

Sam: Is this something we need Luke present for?

Me: umm well no. I’d say if there is someone around who isn’t any kind of real authority then maybe that would work better, at least when we go to talk to her about exactly what happened.

Sam: Alright. I’ll make sure either Max or Elliott are around.

Me: Sounds great. 2 more things. How is she going to get to the garage?

Sam: Think Luke is bringing her here.

Me: Alright and one last one then I need some shut eye. Do you know a good dinner spot? She said she’d want to go out to eat after having to work all day.

Sam: How about staying here for a bar-b-que. I mean it would work out fine and then she’d get to meet all the gang. I’ll make sure none of the kids are around.

I thought for a second. It would be a casual thing and something that part of her might actually enjoy being a part of.

Me: I like that idea myself. I’ll run it by Belle in the morning and see what she thinks. Though I’d say have a back up plan.

Sam: If we need to, we can always order in pizza to solve some of the world’s problems. Lol don’t worry we won’t be offended if she wants to do that. We can have it in the down room here.

Me: Sounds great. I’ll be by about 9 am to talk to Jack about the other thing.

Sam: I’ll send a text to him to let him know what is happening. Maybe his wife will be around as she is even better with computers than he is.

Me: I honestly don’t know how to thank you for all of this.

Sam: It is honestly something that we do for a lot of women. Only your sister seems to be an incredibly special case. Though I mean this when I say it, we are all up for the challenges this will bring. So, stop worrying she will be in great hands.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Belle would finally be getting some help for what had been happening to her during her teenage and adult life. I hadn’t been able to help at all. But now it seems like we could maybe fully help her.

Me: Night Sam see you in the morning.

With that I put my phone away and climbed into bed. I had my suspicions as to what had happened the night before she had gone back to my dad. And if my guess was right then maybe we would be able to stop him completely.

If I was right, my father would go to jail. For at least a few years. And there the chances of him dying are actually very good. Not that I wished that fate onto anyone, it was just that Belle needed to be able to be free. And by all accounts the men and women of Free were the best chances she had of being herself and free.

I lay back in the bed thinking about how happy this was going to make me. My own sister finally free, and safe. That last one was a big thing. Well, it wasn’t just big it was huge.


	4. Chapter 3

_Jack_

Kat woke up early, Winter was at work. I grabbed the container from the fridge and heating it up before going to her room and picking her up. Then my phone started to ring just as she started to settle.

“Hello” I answered

‘Hey Jack. Listen, just wanted to let you know that Max is going with James this morning.’

“Sounds good, but why is he going?”

‘Umm … Well, we need you and maybe Winter at the office. So, drop Kat off with Tai, he has already agreed to watch her.’

“Alright, I’ll go drop Kat off then be back here.”

‘Great. I know you have to pick up Winter anyway.’

I laughed. “Sounds great Sam. See you back here soon.”

When that was done, I hung up and headed to Kat’s room. Getting her dressed before setting her down in the living room to play a bit before heading to my room calling Winter.

“Hey, you and Bailey just about done?”

‘Sure are. We just landed back at the station. Are you leaving?’

“Just about to. We have to drop Kat off with Tai. Then Sam needs us back here in the office for some reason.”

‘Sounds good. You know Tai could pick up Kat and Bailey could drive me home. That way you could go straight to the office now.’

“Okay. I’ll bring Kat to the office you have Bailey drive you here. I will call Tai to come pick up Kat from Free.” I hung up before dialing Tai

‘Hey bro. Are you coming with my favourite niece?’

“Actually, any chance you could come pick her up?”

‘Ya sure can. Give me 10 min and I’ll be there. Meet you at the house or the garage?’

“The garage, either the down room or the office.”

‘No problem.’ With that he hung up as I heard his truck start.

Going into the living room I placed Kat into her car seat, carrying it to the garage and into the office to find Cameron and Sam sitting there.

Sam smiled as he looked up at me from his seat. “Thought you were picking up Winter and dropping Kat off with Tai.”

I shrugged. “Winter suggested to have Tai pick up Kat and Bailey drive her home. Then I come over here now.” I glanced at Cameron. “I assume this is something for you?” I barked at him angrily.

Sam put his hand up. “I suggested you could help.” He took a deep breath. “I know you don’t understand this, I don’t either, but Cameron had a thought.”

Before I could respond, Winter walked in with Tai. Tai picked up Kat. “Don’t be so stubborn, Jack. Just listen to Sam, I’m sure he has a good reason for this.” He winked at Winter before leaving.

Winter sat at the computer, “What do you need?”

Cameron leaned forward, looking between me and Winter. “Alright so the last time we tried to get Belle away from our father she got a call from him then she fought 2 marines to get back to him.” He took a breath.

“We can’t look up the phone call other than how long it was.” Winter pointed out.

Cameron nodded. “I want you to look for missing children who were never found, last seen a few hours before the call happened. I have a feeling that my father used the only tool he could to convince her to come back.”

Winter started typing away as I looked over her shoulder. When her breath inhaled really quick, what was on the screen shocked me entirely.

“Sam, come over here and take a look at this screen and what we found here!”

Sam rounded the desk looking at the screen with us. “Well, this isn’t good.”

Cameron looked up at us. “What is it?”

“We found one and only one. The file is sealed though. So, it’ll take me a few minutes.” Winter said as she continued to type.

“Winter, should we call Luke to legally unseal it?” Sam looked at her.

Winter stopped typing for a second looking at him. “You really want to involve Luke in this?” she asked him, smirking.

Cameron gulped. “She won’t speak to anyone in authority about this. The last time someone tried, it didn’t go so well.”

Sam put a head to his head. “Okay so no discussing this when she is here outright.”

I looked over at him. “What if we unseal it and see what it says then make a move from there.”

Sam looked unsure but before he could answer we heard a bike pull into the back parking lot of the garage where we normally park our bikes. “Jack let’s go see what this is about. Winter, you stay here and see what you can get about that file.” He turned to Cameron. “You should probably head back to the hotel if we need you someone will contact you. But I think it best if you wrote your sister a farewell letter and you did that soon.”

Cameron gasped. “You’re going to force her to stay here, aren’t you?” He accused Sam as we walked out of the office.

Max, Elliott, and Gabe were all there as well as James walked in the back entrance.

“Belle is on her way here. She asked Luke to drive her. They were stopping by the Fire department first though. Said she had to speak to the Chief there then they are coming here.”

Sam nodded. “Good. You can explain why. But Cameron you need to go and do as you were told. Write the letter. Address the outside envelope to Shiloh Allen, CPS Kilgore. And drop it at the front desk of the hotel then leave in the morning. As Lane is expecting you in 2 days at the airfield.”

Cameron huffed then left.

2 minutes later Sam’s phone went off with a text when he pulled it out, glancing at it.

Cameron: Sorry. My bike is for Belle. Sell it and get her a decent car. Thanks for everything I’ll address the letter as you instructed and leave tonight. Take care of my twin.

Sam: She’ll be in good hands, promise.

James was working with Gabe on his bike when Luke, Downie, Nico and Bennett all showed up, along with Belle.

“Luke.” Sam greeted. “What is this?”

_Belle_

Mornings were dreadful. All the energy from the drive the day before combined with a very roomie hotel room. I glanced around noticing a note on the floor near the door connecting mine and Cameron’s rooms. Picking it up, I instantly recognized his writing.

_Belle,_

_I had to run out this morning. Nothing huge. There will be someone there to take your car for an oil change meeting you at the KPD. I’ll see you there for a bar-b-que dinner, or if you prefer pizza tell James, he is on the SWAT team. He’ll set it up, should be someone with him to take your car for the oil change. Have a good day._

_C._

I giggled heading for the shower, thinking about the dinner options for tonight. As water began cascading down my body. I realized that pizza sounded so absolutely amazing. I’d have to tell this James guy.

When I was done washing, I got out and towelled off. Grabbing my brush that was on the counter I brushed and braided my hair. It was all the way down to my knees now, so the braid was necessary unless I wanted to be dealing with a huge ass bun which wasn’t fun.

When that was done, I got into my car making my way to the police station. It was only a 10-minute drive away, with a donut shop along the route which I happily stopped at getting 2 dozen donuts. I would send 8 to the garage for whoever works on my car, while the other 16 would be for the swat team. Okay I know that junk food is bad, but this might help them open up a bit more, plus I liked donuts, well if they were good ones.

I pulled up into the visitors parking which was right in front of the doors literally. I probably should have called to find out where I should be parking but it wasn’t going to be staying here long anyway. After a few seconds in the car, I heard the roar of a truck pulling up behind me before going through the gate towards the back-parking area. But he let someone out of the truck before going through.

I got out of the car before grabbing the case out of the back seat before getting out and turning around straight into a chest. “Oh hello.” I greeted.

He nodded. “Are you Belle?”

I nodded, “And you might be?” I asked curious. This guy was huge, muscles and a nasty looking scar above his brow.

“I’m Max. Your brother sent me to pick up your car and take it to Free to get it done.” He smiled at me happily.

I smiled. “Alright. Just let me grab 2 of the boxes of donuts. Then there is a box in there for whoever is working on my car or whoever wants them at Free.”

Then the guy who drove him to the police shop walked up. “Oh, you got us donuts?”

I nodded. “Yes, I got you guys donuts. I got the guys working on my car donuts too. But first I need to see the chief and then we can get started on the evals.” Handing my keys over to the one guy. “Be careful with the car, please.”

He nodded. “Don’t worry your brother was extremely specific as to what he wanted done to it today. There are going to be 3 of us working on it. James might even help later today while you are doing Luke’s evaluation.”

With that James, I assume, led the way into the station before turning the lady at the front desk explaining to her that I was going into the back to see the chief. He led the way down a long hallway before pointing out one room. “That’s Luke’s office just so you know as you’ll have deliver all of the evals to him probably.” Then continued down the hallway a bit pointing out their war room. Before stopping in front of a closed door. “Chief is in here.” He glanced down at the donuts. “Can I take those to the war room please?”

To that end I shook my head. “Nope they are for when you are having your eval. So, you can wait until then.”

He pouted. “But if I have to wait it means that Nico is going to get all the good ones. Can’t I just sneak one and have it back at my desk?”

Shaking my head again I knock on the chief’s door. When I heard for voice from the other side telling me to come in, I took the boxes of donuts and walked into the room, shutting the door behind me.

“Good morning Sir.” I greeted with a smile.

“Oh, you must be Belle, come in and have a seat. We need to discuss this.” He picked up his phone and dialed a number. “Roberts, my office now.”

I shut my eyes and felt around the room for long moments before the door to the room opened and a man with short blonde hair came into the room. He was muscular and had one slightly visible tattoo on his arm which I could semi see. Obviously, this was Roberts as a felt again and only felt a slight annoyance coming off of him. He didn’t want to be here.

“Sir.” He greeted the chief calmly.

“This is Belinda Faher, she is the psychologist here to do the evals for your swat team and I am insisting that she starts her day with you. You need to set the example for your men.”

A groan escaped him. “Sir, James and I were going to do ours this afternoon at Free. I have cleared it with Sam for us to do it there.”

I rose from my seat grabbing both of their attention. “If it is alright that we do it there right now we could still do his,” I pointed to Roberts, “first. Then we can do everyone else there as well if it is alright with this Sam.”

Roberts turned to me directly. “You’d be okay with that?”

I nodded. “The way to make this easier is make sure everyone is comfortable if your entire team is comfortable there then we will move it to there. The location doesn’t really matter to me as long as we can talk.”

The chief smiled. “Well, you call Sam and check with him or have James go over and make sure it is okay with them that you all do it.” He picked up the phone and said, “James, my office now.”

A few seconds later the blond that had greeted me when I was walking in came in glancing at the boxes of donuts. “You needed me?”

“Ya, can you call Sam we are going to do these all at the garage. If it is okay with him.” Roberts said. He turned back to me. “I’m Luke by the way.”

I held put my hand. “Belle don’t trust anyone who calls me Belinda. I’ve always hated that name.”

He took my hand and shook it. “So, you good to head down there?”

I nodded. “Any chance we can make a stop at the Fire Station on our way to Free? I have to talk to the chief there about doing a psych eval for them too.”

He laughed. “Oh, that should be a blast, you have the roster of who you have to do there. I can tell you that 2 of the paramedics are going to give you problems.”

I groaned. “Seriously. Why would the paramedics cause me problems?”

He laughed as he led me to his SUV. “Well one of them is my sister, she has always hated talking to you people. The other one is Winter, her partner on patrols. You might get to meet her and her husband today.”

I groaned loudly. “Great, is your sister anything like you?”

He nodded as we pulled out into traffic. “Kinda, but not so much. I’ll let her explain, she won’t like it and she might have her husband call part way through just to find out how things are going.” He grumbled out.

This caught my attention, but we pulled into the fire station just as I started to try and figure out what the grumble was about. I hopped out of the vehicle glancing at him. “I’ll be back in a few minutes, if you want to come in and chat with your sister you can.”

He shook his head. “Nope, she got off this morning. She would be in Benton by now probably sleeping or taking care of her kids or visiting with Adeline.”

I nodded walking into the Fire station to talk to the chief about when exactly he wanted me to get these evals done.

_Luke_

I watched Belle walk into the fire station and texted Bailey. She was going to hate having to talk to someone about her shit. I figured I’d warn her at least that this girl was going to be able to read her like a book so having Sebastian there might be the best idea.

Me: So, you have to have a psych eval done this week, you knew about this?

A few seconds later she got back to me.

Baylee: Yes. I knew about this. Sebastian was going to see if he could get me out of it cause it’d be too hard on me, he was going to call the girl doing it and see if she’d do it here instead.

Me: I am driving the girl to Free right now. Sam has a plan that I’m not 100% sure about, though he requested we have our evals done there.

Baylee: I know. Loki is on his way there with Sebastian right now. They took Sebastian’s truck something about her being in danger if she stays at Free.

The door to the truck opened shocking me out of my fog from the phone. “Belle, you’re back.”

She nodded hopping into the SUV “Yep. All I had to do was just set up a time to do these things with the paramedics and fire fighters who were at a series of calls lately. I have one more on my list that doesn’t work at the Kilgore station. Someone named Sebastian Mackenzie, have you heard of him?”

I gapped at her, gulped and then nodded. “Yes, in fact you’ll get to meet him this afternoon. He is on his way to Free right now too. Though he’ll be a bit trying to get there.”

_Winter_

“Sam” I yelled out the open office door. “You might want to get in here at see this.” What I had found was shocking and scary. They had found the body of one of the girls after anonymous tips were given to the police department. The other the parents had refused to accept the child back into the home and so she was living in foster care. I had called Shiloh to see if she could pinpoint where she was living through her connections so we might be able to talk to her. The third file contained the name of the suspect who they thought was involved but it was blacked out. Like the name wasn’t even on the file. They had never questioned this individual nor had they even really looked into them. Only that he was suspected of doing this and then they stopped looking for it.

I had printed out the files and they were sitting on the desk beside me. James, Downie, and Nico all followed Sam into the room. Each of them glancing at a paper on the table before I could hear James growl.

“I contacted Shiloh she is seeing if she can find where the child was placed. But honestly this doesn’t look good.”

Sam nodded. “If her father does this, I need her to be protected while we make sure nothing like this happens again.” He pulled out his phone and dialed a number before walking out and into the down room away from all of us.

Glancing up at James he answered my unasked question. “Probably Sebastian. He can get Belle out of dodge for a bit and she can do evals on everyone in Benton. I mean she should do it on the police force there.”

A few minutes later Sam came back into the room. “I’m going to see if she will talk to Gabe and Elliott about what happened the last time she ran away from her father.”

I nodded. “You really think she will talk to Gabe? I mean technically he is authority with him being a paramedic and all.”

Sam huffed. “I know that. But Cameron said something about Gabe being one of the best one for helping her work through things. I also think her being around the MC and specifically Kettle and Loki might be the best choice for her right now.”

A second later my phone started ringing. Pressing the speaker button, I looked up at everyone. “Hey Shiloh, you find anything?”

‘Ya, she is living in Treeport right now. I have contacted her foster mother to set up doing a visit with her. Also, I got a call from the hotel that the letter is ready for pick up. What did Sam want me to do about this?’

Sam glanced at the phone. “Pick it up and get back here if you can. Our brother will be taking her tonight. See if you can get into her hotel room and pick up her bags on the way.”

‘Will do, is Sebastian coming up alone?’

“No, he is bringing Loki with him. He thought either him or Trance would be a good fit and Max suggested Loki for some odd reason.”

I shuddered. Loki, I had met a few times he was one scary guy. His scars were very visible, and he did little to hid them. His work had kept him undercover for quite some time and he was dealing with some things or he was the last time I seen him. Though Trance probably would have scared the girl to death even more.

I got up walking for the garage. I wanted to find out what had possessed Max to suggest that Loki come instead of Trance. Hell, I was thinking that Kettle would have been the best choice or even Grayson would have been a good one. Max had met most of the MC a few times and so had Jack so either one could have helped pick but I was just struggling to come up with one good reason to bring Loki here to pick up a girl who was going to be terrified of any police officer.

Though when I got out to the garage I seen that Luke had finally arrived and there was a girl standing there, her hair in a looped French braid that hung to nearly her waist talking to Max about the car that he was taking apart.


	5. Chapter 4

_Shiloh_

I walked into my boss’s office closing the door behind me. “You know that girl up in Treeport you have been asking me to check in on?”

She nodded. “Yes, are you planning on heading up there this week sometime?”

I nodded towards her. Lillian was a nice lady, pretty fair though she had been responsible for almost pulling James and his daughter apart. “I was planning on going up to see her, I think I might have some insight as to what happened to her when she was living in Seattle.”

Lillian straightened in her chair. “And how might you get your hands on that?”

I glanced out the window for a few long moments before returning my eyes to her. “I know some people who might have been around there. I can’t get into much more. All I can say is that Winter sent me the file and asked me if I could look into where the child was placed when she was moved out of the home. I was going to head to Free right now and find out exactly what is going on.”

Lillian nodded and smiled. “Alright, cut out early today as I know that you have a few days of leave still available to be used up before the end of the month. If you need anything from your desk while you are at home, feel free to give me a call and I’ll see if someone could help you. Also, when you go to the house with the girl, the foster mother has asked that you bring a K9 officer with you because of the dog. I’m hopeful that it would help calm the child.”

I nodded. “Thanks, I have to head to the Hotel in town then I’ll be heading for Free. I’ll see you on Wednesday, if not tomorrow.” I smiled before leaving, waving bye to the other 3 social workers in the office.

Getting into my truck and starting it, I drove for the hotel that was in the center of town it didn’t take long to get there and when I did, I pulled up under the port and hopped out of the truck. Walking inside I looked at Stacey who was working at the front desk. “Hey, I was told there was a letter left here for me?”

She nodded handing it to me. “I could have dropped it off with Ember tonight when I picked up June from work.”

I shook my head. “Nope, I think Sam wants this sooner than that. Thanks anyway though.”

She nodded picking up the phone as it started to ring. Waving bye as I left and went back out to my truck and headed for Free.

Sebastian was coming with Loki. Honestly, my brother could be an idiot at times. I would have chosen someone a little less scary when you are meeting up with a girl who is bound to be terrified of some if not all men. I was quite sure that Tunnel or even Trance would have been a better choice. I mean Trance could have brought Radar who would make this go so much easier. Deciding to confront him on his stupid idea I pressed the button on the steering wheel and called him.

‘June, I’m a bit busy right now. I’ll be at the garage in about an hour.’

“I know, why the hell are you bringing Loki? I mean there are some much better members of the Dixie wardens who would do.” I snapped back at him as I pulled out into traffic.

‘I know. But I did talk to someone and they suggested Loki would be the best. I wasn’t sure about it myself and for that I went and picked up Trance and Radar too. They are following us. That is why it took us so long to get this far.’

“Oh.” Was all I said to him before thinking for a second. “You take care and drive safely. I am picked up a letter from the girl’s brother and am now on my way back to Free. See you in about an hour then.”

‘Hey, don’t worry everything will be fine. I promise. I’ve spoken to Sam already and he has a plan, it should be getting started already. We need a cop there and someone she can hopefully trust. I have spoken to Viddy, Adeline, Baylee and Channing about this and they are all okay with it. As well as a few of the other women at the club. She’ll be in good hands. Probably staying with me and Baylee for the first little while, and maybe going over to see Kettle and Adeline every so often since they are right next door to us.’

I sighed. He had thought this all through which made me happy. “Okay, I want to talk to her about exactly what had happened the last time. Though I don’t know if Sam will let me do that.”

‘He might not. But I’ll see you soon.’

With that he hung up and I pulled my truck into the spot I normally park in front of James’s house before hopping out and walking towards the garage.

_Elliott_

I was working on the car that Max had brought in earlier that day when everything started going crazy in the office. Winter had called Sam back into there and we had heard a bunch of yelling coming from Cameron about his sister and Sam making her do something. Then James had arrived with most of the SWAT team on his heels and we all moved into the open bay area to talk.

“Sebastian is on his way with Loki, I think getting her out of Kilgore for a few days is a good idea. I was thinking we could talk to Luke and get the evals pushed a few days.”

Winter came out of the office. “Well, she had to do me and Baylee and your brother anyway maybe she can do those two while she is up there.” She suggested as Luke finally pulled into the garage area.

Nico smiled at him. “Well, look who finally decided to show up.” He grinned at Luke as he took one of the donuts from the box that was sitting there.

Sam groaned. “Max, you and Jack take over for Elliott and Gabe on Belle’s car, I need Elliott, Luke, Gabe and Belle in the office with me for a few minutes.” He walked towards there as I got up and wiped off my hands and made my way over to the office glancing at Gabe.

When we got into there Belle had cornered herself in the far back behind the desk. Sam bumped me to make me walk into the room farther then did the same to Gabe who was shocked.

“You know that is almost the exact same thing Ember did when she first met me.” Gabe smiled at Belle and took a seat on the couch.

“Who is Ember?” Belle asked quietly.

Gabe smiled at her, but I answered, “Ember is his wife and she also happens to be Max’s little sister, you know the guy who came to pick up your car this morning.”

She nodded coming out of the corner and taking a seat in the chair. There was a strange vibration that went over me as she sat down, but it was calming.

Sam stood at the door blocking her way out along with Luke. I turned to glare at the two of them. This would be a lot easier if she wasn’t getting scared the entire time. I glanced over at Gabe and nudged my head towards my house. He nodded to me and then glanced up at Sam.

“I think Belle would be more comfortable talking about this over at Elliott’s place. I know we can send Blaine over here so we can have the back porch all to ourselves.” Gabe said to Sam calmly.

Sam just shook his head. “We need to talk the five of us first. Then if she is more comfortable opening up to the two of you there then you can leave.”

Luke glanced at Sam. “I am confused. All I was told is that you wanted me and James to do the evaluation here, instead of at the station.”

“Why did you want them done here?” Belle asked, as she turned her full attention to Sam

“Well, your brother came to talk to us about a few things. Lane, our old commander and your brother’s current commander, seen what happens when things get overwhelming for you.” Sam took a breath before continuing. “I know last time in order to get back to your father you managed to beat up 2 marines who where holding you. I have no intention of holding you here, though I do want to help you out if you’ll let me.”

Belle waved her hand to him, telling him to continue silently.

“Okay, so what we need is to find out exactly what happened the last time someone took you away from your father? From what your brother said you got a call from him right around that time before you took off.” He glanced over at me and Gabe. “I know because I am a commander myself you might not like talking to me. And I can respect that. But both Gabe and Elliott are here, and they can both listen and record what is being said.”

“What do you know so far about it?” she asked all of us.

Both Gabe and I shrugged. “We know next to nothing other than what Sam just said.”

Sam walked around taking a seat at the desk. “From what we’ve been able to piece together, we think your father kidnapped at least one young girl, she would have been about 6 at the time. She was released for unknown reasons, but her family wouldn’t take her back and she is currently living with a foster family in Treeport.” He cleared his throat. “I also know that the sexual favours are necessary for you to actually survive and that is not something I am going to force you to change, just maybe give you more options and maybe help you out dealing with it a bit better.”

Belle nodded and stood. “I don’t want to talk directly to anyone who currently holds a position of authority in the community or otherwise. If they have to record it then so be it, but I doubt anything can or will be done to my father for what he has done. I want out, I really do. Just after last time I’ve denied my brothers attempts to get me out of this place.”

Sam nodded. “But you are willing to let us help you out now?” he asked suspiciously.

She stood there for a few seconds, then nodded to all of us. “I know I want out, but only if we can do it safely. My father is not expecting me back to Everett for at least a few days as I told him I’d be here doing evals until Friday, then I was going to Cameron to his drop off at the airfield.”

Sam clapped. “Okay, well that is good. I’ll get Winter working on a new identity for you and getting that all sorted. You need to go talk to Elliott and Gabe?”

Belle nodded, “I’ll talk to both of them unless if you need one of them to stay here, I’d rather talk to the one that isn’t married to Max’s sister.”

I pulled out my phone and sent a message quickly to Blaine, asking her to come to the garage or just leave the house so I could have the back porch for a discussion. “Let’s get going.”

We started walking towards the house when my phone went off. I pulled it out glancing at it.

Blaine: I am over visiting Peyton. You can have the back porch all to yourself.

I laughed for a second. “So, Blaine has gone to see Peyton at their place, I suspect that Justin and Harley are having a playdate.”

When we got to the back porch of the duplex, I pointed to the loan chair and went inside to grab another two, one for myself and another for Gabe. “Did you want anything to eat or drink? I mean I don’t know if you have touched anything all morning.”

Belle shook her head and looked down at her fingers.

“I get that this is hard, probably harder than anything you’ve ever had to do. But if we are going to get your father in trouble for what he has done then you, and that girl you need to tell us.”

Gabe placed a hand on hers stopping her fiddling with her fingers. “It is okay, just start at the beginning. If you can think of anything that would help you talk, can you say.”

Belle took a steadying breath, she pulled out her phone and handed it to Gabe. “P-Y-R-O-F-E-A-R” then glanced towards me. “Nothing will help you might as well just look at the message that my father sent me that day. If you want look, through the BlackDay folder. All the pictures and messages from that day are in that folder.”

Gabe looked at the phone in his hands. “Did you want me to take this to Sam and Luke?”

She nodded. “You might as well do that.” She turned looking towards the entrance of the compound. “There is a dog here.”

I nodded. “Ya, Sam and Cheyenne have a dog.”

She shook her head, “No one just got here.”

Gabe snapped his fingers. “Trance must be here along with Loki and Sebastian.” He turned to Belle for a second. “Trance is the K9 officer with the Benton Police Department.”

Belle closed her eyes for a few seconds before looking at me. “Someone who came has scars, like real scars like mine.” She reached out and touched Gabe. “Go take my phone to whoever needs to see it. I’ll stay here and talk to Elliott and you can send the hurt one here. I think it might be easier to talk to him than it would be you.”

Gabe opened and closed his mouth several times like a fish before standing up. “You know the one you are talking about is a detective with the BPD, right?”

Belle placed her hands over her ears and started saying “lalalala” to Gabe as he started the sentence, and so with a laugh he took off calling to Sam.

I smiled at her. “Okay, Belle. Gabe has gone to get Loki and give your phone to Sam. Can we start?”

She nodded. “I was called out to help at a situation. Though I didn’t know what it was when my brother showed up with some guy named Lane and a few other marines. They were huge and scary, like you guys only more muscles. Anyway, turns out that the entire situation was a set up to get me out of the house and take me away from my father.” She took a breath.

Loki walked up to us. He was smiling and though his badge which usually hung around his neck wasn’t visible I was quite sure that he had it on him. He was pretty scary, but all Belle did was smile at him and take his hands in hers and continued talking. It was as if he was able to ground her just by his presents and it was pretty cool to see. I was glad that I was only recording the voice on my phone and nothing more cause if this got out that the connection was there, and that strong Loki and Channing could be in for a world of hurt.

“So, they took me to this cabin, good or bad they didn’t take my phone from me and my father had put a tracker on my phone to know where I was. This was before he had put one in my car, back when I would take my bicycle everywhere or walk most places. It took me quite a while to be able to drive which was fine. But because I wasn’t answering calls from him, he couldn’t really track the phone completely, so he sent me text messages. He probably intended to delete them when I made it back to the house. But a friend of mine had taught me how to save things on this thing called a BlackDay folder which would save it until a password was put into the phone to delete them completely.

“Then he sent me a picture of two girls. They were young, like maybe 6 and 8. Telling me if I wanted them to survive the night when he called next, I would pick up the phone. So, I told the two marines guarding me that I needed to use the washroom. When I went into there, I sent him a quick text telling him to call me now. When he did, he told me that if I came back to him, he’d let the two go unharmed anymore than they already were.”

She hung her head for a few seconds. “So, I fought my way out. Using what little power I had to spare from my morning session I fully attacked the 2 marines that were guarding me and keeping me there as a hostage. I had left one nightmare only to be dropped into another. When I made it home my father had taken the older of the 2 girls outside and chained her to the post in the back yard. Then he killed her right in front of me. Then he told me to get into the house and he left taking the girls body with him. When I went inside, I found the other girl and I let her loose and told her to run, not to the police though but to the hospital. I drew her a map and told her how to get there. She wasn’t from the area.”

A second later my phone rang. I picked it up and turned the recording off looking at Belle. “It’s Sam, can I take it?”

She nodded still holding hands with Loki.

“Hey Sam, what’s up?”

‘Not much, her id is ready. So, whenever you have the story.’

“I think we have all of it now. Where is she going?”

‘I’m letting Sebastian decide that. But it maybe with Loki if she and he, have formed a connection though I don’t know how she will react to Channing.’

“Okay, I’ll bring her over. Did I hear pizza being delivered a while ago?”

‘Yes, you did. I have saved her some so she can eat and then they will probably be leaving. Something about Baylee getting annoyed with having to look after Blaze right now.’

“Okay, I’ll grab her, and we will be over in a bit.”

I shut the phone and went back over to them. “Okay, so Sam has ordered pizza it is already there for us. However, we need to get over there.”

Belle looked at me, “What are you going to do with the recording?”

I sighed. “I’m going to give it to Luke, and he is going to listen to it. You’ll be going home with Loki, Sebastian, and Trance tonight. They’ll get you out of dodge for a few days and allow us to find and put the locator in your car to good use.”

We started walking over to the garage. When we got in there though Radar almost caused Belle to run the other direction. It was Loki and I who got between Belle and the dog fast enough to stop him from jumping all over her.

“Trance, call him off now!” Loki yelled through the room. He turned to Belle, “It’s okay, he’s just excited to see you.”

A few deep breaths later and Belle was calm again. “I really don’t want to go anywhere that there are dogs running around, please.”

Loki nodded to her. “Then I guess you are going home with Sebastian. But I’ll ride with you and then stay as long as you need me to.”

Trance came up to her and smiled. “I will apologize for Radar he is a retired K9 officer who doesn’t get to go out much. He was so happy to come today that when he seen someone new, he got really excited. I promise he is really gentle.”

Sam came out of the office with a big envelope handing it to Sebastian. “You probably should get going back home. You have all of her stuff?”

Sebastian nodded. “Yes, it’s in the truck already.” He turned starting to walk towards us. “Loki, we should get going.”

He nodded leading Belle away. “Take care of yourself and we will see you soon okay.” I told her as she gave me a hug.

She nodded, and I felt a calm pass through me that only Dougie had given me all those years ago. He had been dead for just over 4 years and Belle gave me back that feeling. Glancing over at Gabe I seen him smile back at me.

Belle left with Loki and Sebastian with Trance and Radar leaving minutes later. It was only then that I realized she didn’t get any pizza at all. But I was pulled from my thoughts when Gabe came up to me with that smile on his face.

“She did it to you too didn’t she?” he asked.

I nodded. “Ya that calm, was I the only other one who felt it?”

He shook his head. “I doubt it, think Loki felt it too but other than that no one.”


	6. Chapter 5

_Sebastian_

When we got to the house, Baylee was there. She had dropped Blaze off with her parents and Johnny off with Lindsay’s mom. I pulled out my phone to call Sam as Belle had fallen asleep in the truck on the way here, she hadn’t touched anything by way of food yet and I wanted to see if she had eaten earlier today without me being there.

“Hey, how was the drive?” he asked when he picked up the phone.

“It was alright, I just wanted to check in and see if Belle had eaten anything while she was there earlier as she fell asleep in the truck on the way to my place.” I told him.

“Hmm. I honestly don’t know Gabe and Elliott didn’t say anything about her eating anything when they were at Elliott’s place. Give me a second.” He was quiet for a few seconds before coming back to the phone. “Actually, Elliott said she wouldn’t eat or drink anything. So, I think the last time she did either would have been at breakfast this morning and seeing how we are currently looking at about 5 in the evening you probably should get her to eat something if you can.”

I nodded despite the fact that he couldn’t see me. “I will do just that. Take care and I’ll let her know about the new identity that she has received. All the necessary information is in the envelope you gave me?”

“It is. Take care of her, while she is there. Luke has said it will take at least a few days to get everything filed with the feds. But after that her father will be going into custody.” He told me allowing me to breath for a few seconds.

“Sounds good, I will see if either I or Loki can convince her to eat.” I told him and hung up the phone before going into the house to find Loki walk out our bedroom. “What were you doing in there Loki?” I asked.

Loki smiled. “I was satisfying her empath skills. She will be out in a few minutes and probably pretty hungry.”

I groaned and glanced down the hallway to find Belle walking down looking around. “You want anything to eat?” I asked her.

She nodded. “Yes please, I haven’t eaten anything since breakfast this morning.”

Loki’s eyes went black before he turned them to her. “You know that empaths can’t do that, you have to eat every few hours to keep up your strength.”

She blushed for a few seconds. “Sorry, it isn’t like I meant to do that. I mean it is possible to forget about something like food.”

Loki growled. “Don’t let it happen again.” He looked into her eyes. “You will eat dinner and a bedtime snack tonight before going to bed.”

Belle nodded. “Yes, Loki.”

Loki nodded to her. “I will be here tomorrow in the morning before I go into work, I expect you to be at least attempting to be eating breakfast, when I get here.”

She nodded to him. “I will try to be.”

With that Loki left and I put a plate of pizza and salad in front of her. She dug into it fairly quickly eating everything that was on the plate before she looked up at me.

“Okay, we need to chat for a bit. Now I will give you the option as to where you want to have this chat, we have my office here, the back porch, living room or the dock.”

She shivered. “I think it is best if we do it somewhere inside, probably somewhere that we won’t be interrupted by anyone.”

I nodded. “My office it is then.” I turned to Baylee who was cleaning up from dinner she had eaten which she seemed pleased about. “If you could make sure that we aren’t disturbed until we are done and please don’t bring out your funny idea of dessert, they are maybe healthy, but they aren’t the most appealing of things.”

Belle glanced at between me and Baylee before settling her eyes on me. “What are you talking about?” she asked innocently.

I groaned placing a hand on her lower back and leading her towards my office. I was glad that I had spent part of the morning cleaning it before Sam had called me out. “Have a seat, and if you want to know about the dessert then you can have them for your bedtime snack. Believe me you might laugh when you see them, but they are healthy.” She took a seat on the large couch that was in my office and leaned back. “Are you still sleepy?”

She nodded. “Kinda, talking to Gabe, Elliott and Loki took a lot out of me. But if I sleep then there is extraordinarily little chance, I will end up eating the bedtime snack.”

I sat in the lazy boy that was there looking at her confused. “Why is that?”

She huffed. “You do know what Loki did to me when we were in your bedroom right?” She blushed looking down at her hands. “I mean it isn’t like Channing will have to go without tonight, when he left here, he was very much ready for more.”

I nodded as the pieces came together. “I have a good idea what he did, I’m guessing either he fed you his cock or you two had sex.”

Her face went scarlet as she covered it with her hands. “Fed. The sex part only needs to happen if I leave it for too long.”

I nodded. “Alright, well we will talk then you can have your bedtime snack then you can get some sleep for the night. Do you need Loki here for the morning so you can eat breakfast?”

Belle blushed but nodded. “I mean if I want to keep it down then yes, I need someone’s help. And I know Loki best so if he could be here that would be great.”

I nodded. “I will send him a text tonight and inform him that he is needed here in the morning.” I took a deep breath I had never done this before. It had always been Sam or my father.

“You’re nervous.” She questioned me.

I nodded. “You can tell that I mean I’m sorry if it is bothering you.”

Belle smiled at me. “I can tell honestly it is hard to turn it off. I don’t do it on purpose.”

Smiling slightly at her I started. “Okay so never done this before so I’m not 100% sure what exactly Sam gave me in the envelope so we might as well dump it out onto the table and have a look.”

With that she grabbed the large envelope, ripping it open and dumping its contents onto the table in a small crash. Inside there was a new passport, a driver’s licence, a new phone, another smaller envelope, and a bunch of papers which looked official.

“Umm” Belle looked at the papers and the contents of the envelope. “I guess he wasn’t lying about getting me a new identity made.”

My mouth opened and closed a few times before I focused my attention back on her. “You knew you were getting a new ID?”

Belle nodded. “Is that why you were worried? You thought I didn’t know. Sam said something about getting someone named Winter to make me a new one. Then he took the SIM card out of my phone and disabled its ability to be tracked. So, I still have my music but that’s it.”

I gulped. “Yes, that was a big part of my worry. I had texted Kettle to be on guard tonight if I needed him as I tried to tell you about this. But you did say that you were willing to accept help I heard, and I guess this proves it.”

“So, I get the passport and driver’s licence and the new phone. But what is with the other stuff?”

I laughed for a second. “Well, the smaller envelope looks to be a letter addressed to you, though I don’t recognize the hand-writing. As for the papers, they are just instructions that you need to read.”

Belle nodded glancing at the driver’s license. “I guess my name is Darcy now. I actually like that name I think Winter did a wonderful job picking it. I’m guessing she knows a few people with the last name Tremaine?”

I nodded. “Yes, that would be Max’s last name as well as Ember’s before she married Gabe that is. It is just the two of them so if you join that family won’t be too far of a stretch.”

Darcy smiled at me. “Okay, so let’s look at the papers first then I can look at the letter from my brother and see what he has to say.”

I nodded, picking up the group of papers. Taking a look at them the first was a list of rules, as well as Sam’s cell in case of an emergency. “Okay you might not need to call him, but I know Jack put all of our phone numbers into your new phone there.”

She nodded as I heard her stomach start to make some growling sounds. She blushed looking away from me and down at the papers again. “I … umm … I think I might still be hungry, is there anymore food anywhere?”

I glanced down at my watch. We had been at this for 45 min already. Most of the instructions would be useless things anyway for her. “Ya. How about your bedtime snack?”

Darcy nodded and then smiled at me. “That would be amazing.” She picked up the stack of papers that were there. “How about you go get us some bedtime snack stuff and I’ll read through these.”

Standing up and nodding down to her I made my way to the door. “Oh, before I forget. The chief has told me that myself, Kettle, and Torren are all on your list for evals as well as Baylee. Think you can do those in the next few days? We will make ourselves available to you.”

She huffed and nodded. “Yes, I can do that. Shouldn’t be too hard to fit you guys in at some point over the next few days. Just set up a time and let me know. Probably doing it somewhere that you are each comfortable would be best.”

I nodded leaving the room and heading for the kitchen. Baylee was in the living room watching TV when I came out. “I was wondering if you have any of those chocolate covered bananas left. Darcy is hungry, and I thought those would make a wonderful bedtime snack.”

She laughed. “Last time you called them chocolate cocks.” She said as she made her way towards the kitchen and the freezer where she had stashed them after the last time. She grabbed out 3 of them and handing me 2, before going to sit down and start eating the one she had kept.

I smiled at her thanking her before heading back to my office. She was sitting there just holding the envelope. “Here.” I handed her the chocolate cock, which she took with a smile on her face.

“What is this?” She asked suspiciously looking at the stick and chocolate I handed her.

“It’s a banana covered in chocolate. Baylee made them, the kids love them plus she thought it would be something funny for us to have for a midnight snack, or a bedtime snack like we are having them now.” I smiled at her and then gestured towards the letter. “You going to read that?”

Darcy shrugged. “Honestly, I really don’t know what to think about him leaving me a letter. I mean I wish he would have called me, told me what is happening. However, it is pretty much laid out in the massive package that Sam put together for me.” She ate the banana, tossing the letter to the table. “Really you can burn the letter, I don’t care to read it. He dumped me and now he is probably on his way to the airfield. Which means Sam and Luke have a problem.”

“What do you mean Sam and Luke have a problem? You need to explain it.”

“Can you call him, well one of them? They are probably going to want to deal with this soon.”

I nodded pulling out my cell dialing up Luke’s home number. When he didn’t answer I tried his cell phone, and when he refused to answer that I got up going to the door, yelling out to Baylee to come into the office. When she got in there, she glanced at me, “Your brother isn’t picking up either of his phones. I know how much he hates me. I need you to call him from your cell because I know he will pick up his phone, if it is your number.”

Baylee dialed his number on her phone, well really, she went to her speed dial and pressed a number on there which I didn’t see. “Don’t worry you are number 1 on there.” She smiled when Luke picked up.

‘Baylee I’m busy. Reese’s parents have Rowen and Kat for the night, I was enjoying myself. What is so urgent that you had to call me?’

“Um. Sebastian needed to talk to you. And seeing how you didn’t answer his call he asked me to call you so here he is.” She smiled an evil grin. Took the sticks off of the table and looked at Darcy. “Did you want anything else to eat?”

Darcy shook her head. “No, I’m fine really. Those were amazing. Just the right amount of chocolate, and the shape didn’t hurt either.” She laughed for a second before turning her attention to me. “Though I think I’m going to have to explain everything to your brother, now.”

Baylee nodded and left the room, after stating that she was going to go set up the spare bedroom for Darcy to spend the night in.

‘Alright, Sebastian what seems to be the problem here?’

“Darcy said you guys were going to run into some issues when she looked at the letter from her brother, though she hasn’t read it yet and is currently refusing to read it. Though she can probably explain it a lot better than I can so here she is.”

I passed the phone to her and started to clean up the stuff that had been scattered on the table. When I noticed she had made notes on some of the pages, I’d have to remember to go over everything with her or get one of the guys from Free to come over and do that. Maybe James and Shiloh would like to come over for dinner in the next few nights, I’d have to text her and ask.

“My father will have people watching the airfield where I was supposed to go and drop of my brother, however when he shows up there without me. My father is going to get really suspicious if I am not home within a day of him getting to the airfield.”

‘Shit, your brother was heading there today.’ He was quiet for a few seconds. ‘Alright, don’t worry about this. Tell Sebastian thanks for getting Baylee to call me about this as it is important. You stay with them for a few days and we will discuss what will happen after that.’

“I already know what is going to happen. Sam sent Sebastian with a huge package of stuff that I had to read over and from that it explains what is going to happen at least for the next few years. And I am actually okay with it. Though I do have a few questions.”

I glanced at her. “Don’t worry I have an idea about your questions if you are willing to wait a day to have them answered.”

She nodded to me and handed me back the phone. “I need the lady’s room.” With that she walked out the door calling after Baylee.

“So, is this going to mess up plans?” I asked Luke.

‘It might. I filed the paperwork today with the FBI honestly though I thought we’d have at least a week before we’d be concerned with this. However, I’m glad that she told us now. That way at least we are prepared for it.’

I nodded even though he couldn’t see me. “Alright, you have a good night. I have to work tomorrow so I’m not 100% sure what is happening with Darcy but I’m sure we will figure out something.”

‘Sounds good, thanks for calling again.’

With that he hung up and I grabbed the papers, walked out and down the hallway to mine and Baylee’s room. Glancing at the bathroom to find the light off, I knew she was in the spare room with Darcy probably. The spare room had been an addition to the house that we had put on to allow for Baylee’s parents to come and spend the night if they wanted to. However, for now it was going to be Darcy’s room when she stayed over.

Getting undressed, I grabbed the pile of papers and started going through them looking at the notes she had put onto the side of the pages. Some of them I could answer but I figured that maybe James might be a better option. So, I grabbed my cell and called Shiloh.

‘Hey, you and Baylee get Darcy settled in alright?’

“Yep, Baylee is just with her now. Though I was wondering if you guys have dinner plans for tomorrow night or what was happening with that?” I could hear her asking James what they were doing tomorrow night for dinner, though I couldn’t hear his answer.

‘James says we aren’t doing anything, Sam’s going to be up your way tomorrow though. He is dropping the girls off with dad or is dad coming down here? Oh, hell I have no idea.’

“Dad is going to go pick them up, or at least that is what he said to me earlier today. So, listen did you and James want to come over for dinner then. Darcy needs a few things explained to her about the paperwork that Sam sent me home with for her.”

‘Sure, we can come over.’ James answered me. ‘What time were you thinking?’

“I have to talk to Baylee about the exact time. I’ll text you with the details or get Baylee to do that tomorrow sometime. I am working until 5 so should be home about 6. However, that doesn’t mean that you can’t come earlier, maybe bring Winter and Jack long too if they want.” I replied with a smile.

‘Sounds good. I’ll talk to Jack in the morning. You know all this is dependant on either of us getting a call into work.’

“I know. But hey no worries. Have a good evening, and we will see you two tomorrow.”

When we hung up from each other I looked up to see Baylee standing in the doorway. “Who were you talking to?” she asked curiously.

Putting the phone down and getting up walking over to her. “My sister. Her and James, along with maybe Winter and Jack are coming over tomorrow night for dinner. Darcy read through everything and made notes with questions on the sheets. I can’t answer them so I thought maybe the 4 of them might like to come over and one of the guys can answer any and all of Darcy’s questions.”

She smiled to me pulling me towards the bed stripping as she went. “Sounds good. But not too late, Winter and I have to work the day after.”

I nodded. “You can call them tomorrow with a time. I have to work a 12 hour anyway starting at 5am. So, I won’t be off until at least 5 pm. But they can start without me.” Walking over to the bed with her laying down next to her and going to sleep.

Tomorrow would be an exciting day, horrible in some aspects but great in others.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next morning and into the day.

_Baylee_

I glanced at the bed beside me seeing it was empty. Sebastian must have gotten up but since the bathroom light wasn’t on and all his stuff gone, he must have been called into work. Grabbing my phone of the nightstand beside the bed, I glanced at it 5:34AM. He had gone to work. Then the panic started to set in. Darcy was here and if he hadn’t woken her up, she wouldn’t be able to eat.

Throwing on a pair of jeans and shirt I go out our bedroom door and head for hers only to find her awake and doing push ups. I giggled for a second, catching her attention.

_Darcy_

I looked up expecting to see Loki, but it was Baylee standing at the door to my room. I had left the door open when I had gone to bathroom about 45 minutes prior to this.

“You come to get me to let me know someone is here?”

She shook her head at me blushing. “Actually, Sebastian has left for work. I can try and call Loki if you’d like?”

I nodded. “Sebastian was supposed to call him last night for me, let him know I need his help to eat if he wanted me to have breakfast.”

“Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen. I’ll call Channing to see if Loki is around.”

With that she left, and I pulled on some yoga pants and a t-shirt before heading for the kitchen. When I got there, Baylee was on the phone with someone, though she didn’t sound too happy about whatever it was.

“So, Loki is at a crime scene, Trance is at work already, Sebastian and Kettle are at the fire hall, and Torrin is well who knows where. As for Cleo the other member I have a phone number to he is flying right now.”

I glanced up at her, “Flying?”

She nodded. “Yep, he is a pararescue medic. So, he is at work at the moment.”

I nodded. “Well, I have a solution. I mean it isn’t the greatest, but in a pinch, it will work for this morning I just have to make sue I get a decent lunch.”

Baylee nodded. “What do you need?”

“Does Sebastian ever use protein powder?”

“Yes, he has some chocolate stuff in his office. I’ll go grab that. Take a look around for anything you need, we hopefully have everything and if we don’t, Kettle and Adeline live next door and I’m sure she will have whatever else you need.” She said before leaving to retrieve the powder.

Slowly I hunted around finding a magic bullet, yogurt, some frozen berries, and another chocolate banana. Putting everything together into the bullet, I pulsed it for a few seconds before she returned with a large bottle.

“Sebastian usually uses an entire scoop from there when he is making himself one. Though he normally uses milk for it only.” She said glancing at the machine.

I nodded. “Most recipes call for milk only. But realize I am going to be trying to power my ability as well as my body. I need something more. And if it is waterlike enough it should go down just fine and we should not have any ill side effects from me attempting to eat it.”

Baylee nodded, as the doorbell rang. “Come in it’s open.” Baylee yelled from beside me.

A female walked in a few minutes later, she was about my height with black hair and tattoos running down her arm. “So Kettle’s mom has Sailor for the day, we are going to the club house to get everything prepped for thanksgiving dinner which we are apparently having in about a week’s time.”

Baylee nodded. “Yep, I have to make a phone call though at one point as I promised Sebastian that I would call Winter. As her, Jack, Shiloh, and James are all coming over for dinner tonight.”

I glanced between them. “Baylee, go make the call. I am going to be another few minutes to drinking this and I want a bit to make sure it stays down. Then we can leave after that. As from what Gabe said yesterday you and Winter really do like to talk when the two of you get together.” I giggled for a second before turning my attention back to the work I was doing of trying to make my breakfast go down and stay down.

The newcomer laughed for a second. “You have no idea. I’m Adeline by the way, Kettle is my husband and Sebastian’s best friend.”

I nodded taking the last sip of the smoothie. “I just hope this is enough to satisfy Loki about me eating something this morning. I mean seeing how he or no one else were around to actually help me eat anything.”

Baylee came back into the room. “I’m sure it will be fine. If anything happens, Channing will be there to instruct he husband that he was at a crime scene and you need a guy around to actually be able to eat anything solid.”

We all piled into a truck before heading off down the road. “So Viddy, Channing, Rue, and Tru are all meeting us at the club house so we can work on getting everything prepped. Minnie said she would be by in the afternoon to help as well.” Adeline said as we were pulling out onto a main road.

“Okay, so Channing is with Loki.” I stated earning a nod from Baylee. “I know who you both are with, so what about Rue, Tru and Viddy.”

Adeline smiled. “Viddy is my twin sister and she is married to Trance. Rue is with Cleo. And Tru is with Grayson, or Torrin as most of us call him.”

I nodded to her. “Alright. So, Baylee we have to do your assessment, as well as Winter and for some odd reason Sebastian’s name ended up on the list for Kilgore as well.”

Adeline laughed. “Oh, I’m sure you are going to love that. Rumour has it that since Darcy is down here that the Benton Fire and Police departments are going to make use of her too. So, it looks like Cleo will be the only guy who gets to escape it.”

Baylee groaned. “I mean unless he pesters us too much then I’ll just talk to his head boss and get them to have to do it as well.” She chucked. “I’m sure Ross would love to spill his guts to Darcy here about his messed-up family life.”

I watched out the window for a few long moments before we ended up at the so-called clubhouse. It was a fairly large building with a massive back area. “Do you guys ever host parties here?”

Baylee shrugged. “That is what thanksgiving is going to be, extended families, huge crowds. Which is why we are starting to prepare for it right now.”

I nodded to her. “Okay, anyway I can be excluded from the party. I mean big groups of people is a little bit hard for me to handle. I’d probably spend most of it in the washroom or hiding to be honest.”

As we started walking toward the door another car pulled up followed by a bike. The man on the bike looked slightly familiar but I couldn’t place him.

“Silas.” Baylee greeted the man on the bike before turning to the woman. “Hey Channing. You ready for all of this?”

She nodded to me. “Sure am. But first I would like a word with Darcy here.” When the others stopped walking as well to listen in on our conversation, she shooed them away.

“What’s up?” I asked curious.

She blushed before looking down and away for a second. “So, here is the deal. I wanted to thank you for last night. It was by far the best sex I have ever had.”

This caused me to blush. “To be quite truthful with you, I wasn’t too sure what the results of the entire thing would be. Though I am quite happy you enjoyed yourself. What about Loki?”

Channing nodded. “Oh, I’d say he enjoyed himself if the cursing coming from the washroom this morning after he got the call for the crime scene. He wanted to go over and see you then come home and see me.”

I giggled. “Well I can feel Baylee getting annoyed in there so we better get inside. I’ll see what I can do about helping you out tonight again maybe.”

She nodded. “Right, Loki wasn’t invited to dinner.”

I shrugged. “I’m pretty sure he can boss Sebastian around so I am not so worried about it if I make a comment that I need him to eat a full meal then I’m fairly sure he will break down walls to help me do anything or everything.”

She side hugged me as we walked in.

The inside wasn’t what I suspected. It was a large open area with a bunch of chairs and couches stretched out in a nice design. Each one facing at least one TV, though there were only 2. Baylee handed me a remote. “Turn on whatever you want to watch, Silas has slipped out for a bit while you two were outside on an errand.”

I nodded settling in a chair that looked super comfy, it was as comfy as it really did look. I snuggled down and turned on a Disney movie.

After sleeping for about half an hour Baylee came over to me with a plate of crackers. “I have a snack here for you.”

I blink sleepily at her. “Baylee, I can’t eat solid food.”

“Please, will you try for me?” She pleaded with me for a few seconds.

I groaned. “You really want to see what happens if I do eat solid food without help?”

She nodded. “Sebastian has been texted me to ask if you have eaten anything, so I promised him I would try and convince you to eat.”

I glanced at her taking the plate. “But don’t blame me for what happens afterwards.”

Baylee nodded. “Don’t worry I won’t do anything about that, I promise.”

I ate two of the crackers but before I got the third one up to my lips my stomach was turning on me. After it was to my lips and pressed in my mouth, I ran out of the living room area and going towards the first door I seen. Not realizing what room it was, I was emptying my stomach onto a chair. Once everything was out from what I had eaten this morning, I leaned against the wall after crawling over to it.

A girl came in a minute later before yelling out the door. “Baylee, you might want to bring something to clean this up. She just puked all over Sebastian’s chair in Church.” She giggled before kneeling down beside me. “How are you feeling?” she asked before putting her hand to my forehead.

I shook my head. “Not great. Honestly hungry but eating doesn’t sound like a good idea.”

She nodded. “I know. I’ve called Cleo, he should be here in about 3 hours.” She looked guiltily at me before holding out her hands. “Come on let’s get you settled, and if you feel up to it. I will call Sebastian and tell him that he needs to send someone over here to help you.” She winked at me as she pulled me up.

“Is this person you want to ask him to send your other half?” I asked her, holding onto her with a strong hand

and starting to walk back towards the chair I was sitting in earlier.

She shook her head. “My other half is Cleo, but you look like you need someone sooner than 3 hours from now and so I figured I would help you out.” She lowered me down to a seat. “Did you want some water or something to drink?” She stopped for a second looking at me. “Can you even drink anything after what happened?”

I nodded. “Do we have any GingerAle? And can you make that phone call to get someone here sooner than the 3 hours?”

She nodded. “I’m Rue by the way and I will call Sebastian right now.” She pulled out her phone and put it to her ear after dialing a number. “Kettle, it’s Rue, we need someone over here now. Darcy got sick because you tried to make her eat some actual food.”

Whatever he had said on the other end obviously didn’t impress Rue at all because I could hear her groaning. And then hanging up the phone.

“Channing, we need you out here.” Rue called into the kitchen area where all the women were except Baylee. When Channing came out and was wiping her hand on a towel she looked slightly annoyed about being disturbed by someone calling her away. “I need you to call Loki. Explain to him that I am quite sure that Rylie is working at the medic today and he should probably come over and help Darcy eat something. Kettle just refused so send anyone over and wouldn’t let me talk to Sebastian about anything.”

Channing nodded. “Or at the very least I will see if he can come over right now and help. You go get her something to drink so she can at least look a little more human when one of them get here.”

Rue left going for the back room where I had been sick rather than the kitchen where I had expected her to go. Just as Channing was about to put the phone to her ear the door opened with a whiny blonde walking through the door. She was dressed in a short skirt and shirt that barely covered anything at all besides her boobs.

“Tillie what are you doing here?” Channing turned to the girl as she started whimpering.

“I was looking for Dixie or Trance or even one of the prospects.”

Channing shook her head. “None of them are here, Silas should be back soon though if you wanted him, but I know he doesn’t like you that much.”

She huffed and took a seat in the chair next to me trying to grab the remote from my hand where I was holding it firmly. “Why are we watching this? I mean Dixie has a full subscription to a few porn channels we could be watching.”

I huffed myself not having the energy to explain that watching porn with someone like me in a room was dangerous. It was one of the few things I would tend to avoid. Most Disney movies were pretty safe as long as you stay away from the Lion King which we weren’t going to be watching today.

“We are watching this because Darcy wanted to. And to be honest I don’t think porn is a good idea for her to be watching.” Adeline said from the doorway, she turned to Channing. “I called Loki, explained what happened and he is sending Rylie over to see Darcy as soon as he is done his final report. Should be about 20 min tops.” She brought me over a glass with a straw in it. “Rue said to drink it slowly she doesn’t want to be having to help Baylee clean up another mess.”

I nodded to her. “Thanks.” Taking a sip of the liquid which was nicely flat. The girl, Tillie, got up and wondered down the long hallway which I had noticed when I was leaving the room that had been called the church. I just shrugged and settled down and continued to watch the Disney movie I had put on the TV for the next while until someone woke me up.

I blinked looking at a handsome face. There was some scruff starting around his lower jaw from a bit of a beard that he would have to keep clean. I reached up rubbing my hands across it closing my eyes for a few seconds. “Who are you?” I asked sleepily.

He laughed for a second staying exactly where he was. “I’m Rylie. I’m prospecting with the Dixie Wardens Loki is my sponsor so that means when he called Sebastian and informed him that I needed to be here I was allowed to leave sooner than expected.”

I nodded. “Okay, where can we do this?”

Rylie nodded standing up pulling me up with him. “Lean against me,” he told me to use the bedroom in the back that he normally uses. Can you walk or do you need me to carry you?”

I glared over at him. “I can walk but trying to support myself is a little bit hard so if you could just help me that would be great.”

We walked down the hallway, only to hear Tillie yelling at us. “So, when this girl needs someone, she gets everyone calling in favours but because I needed someone no could get anyone here.”

Baylee growled at her to sit down and be quiet.

When we got the room, the door was shut, and Rylie looked at me for a second. “I need two hands to open the door.” He leaned me up against the wall. “Just stay there for a second.” He tried the door again and growled low. “Channing.” He yelled, down the hallway towards the kitchen. “Do you have the key for this room?”

Rue came out from the kitchen. “No, but all the doors were unlocked when we got here.” She hissed a breath in. “Tillie must have locked them.” She came closer for a second. “Silas is in the main meeting room he should have a master key.”

Rylie nodded. “Thanks. Can you just watch that nothing happens to her? I’ll go see Silas about getting a key from him for this room.”

With that he ran off. “Why would she do that?”

Rue shrugged. “Honestly normally the only ones with keys to the rooms are Sebastian and Kettle so I would think that if she decided to lock them it would be one of those two coming by to unlock them and she would jump them.”

A minute later Rylie came back with a big ring of keys. He unlocked the door and handed the keys to Rue with a smile. “Can you take those back to Silas for me?”

Rue nodded. “Give us a few seconds. I know Channing was making Darcy a snack to eat for after you two have your fun.”

Rylie nodded opening the door. “You want to go have a seat on the bed?” he asked pointing to the king size bed that was in the room.

I nodded making my way over there slowly before Rylie came to me with a plate of food, setting it on the side table before starting to undo his boots.

“Did you ride over here?”

He nodded. “Yes, which is probably why I made it as fast as I did.” He blushed slightly. “Okay, now Loki warned me that the feelings after are pretty intense and since I don’t have a girlfriend, I’m hoping you have some plan.”

I nodded. “Sure, we start off with you fucking me then when you are about to cum. I do my thing and you pull out and cum down my throat. Basically, we are going to reverse what I did with Loki last night completely, only it was Channing who got the fucking instead of me.”

He nodded to me, “Alright. So, we can do this on the bed probably right?”

I nodded back to him with a smile. “Yep.” I answered before starting to remove my yoga pants, when they were down at my ankles, and I was starting to take off my shoes Rylie held my wrists still.

“Don’t take them off completely. I think it would be hot watching your legs not be able to move too much while I fuck into you.” He smirked down at me before glancing at my waiting core. “You went commando?”

I nodded. “Ya, I don’t like underwear normally.” I giggled glancing up at him and into his eyes. They were clouded over almost completely. “Are you going to be able to do this?”

He smiled. “Sure. Do I have to do or say anything to you to make you do your thing?”

I gulped. “Yes, you have to tell me to release. But wait until you are extremely close to orgasm then say it and almost immediately pull out and shove it down my throat.” I blushed. “You have to be rough if you aren’t rough enough it won’t do me any good.”

He nodded, climbing on top of me. “So rough and hard I’m assuming.” It only took a slight nod from me before he was slamming into me hard. I reached a hand down to start to play with myself when his hand caught both of my wrists. “Nuh huh. You don’t get that, only my cock. Loki did tell me about that part on my ride over here.” He nipped at my nose playfully but that almost did it for me completely throwing me over the edge just as he said the one word that my body always obeyed. “Release for me Darcy.”

I opened my eyes flooding the room with desire. His hands on mine caused him to receive every ounce of it I had to give and then I was being fed the cock that had just been slamming into me. It was hard enough that I thought I’d be sated for days. Cum trickled down my throat before I knew it, he was pulling out all soft again.

Running a hand through his hair he smiled down at me. “Now I think you need to eat something.” He handed me the plate of food.

I just pouted up at me. “I did just eat.” I glanced down at the plate of food and started taking pieces of chicken off of the plate and putting them into my mouth.

“Good girl.” He smiled at me. “And I know you just ate but I was sent here to make sure you could eat normal food. Now, I have a ton of paperwork back at the station that needs to get done so I’m going to head back there. You should be good here, now right?”

I nodded. “Yep. All good now. Can I stay in here for a bit until I’m done eating?”

He glanced at his watch before pulling out his phone pressing the green button on it. “Hi Loki.” He grinned at me. “Oh here, I’ll put you on speaker, she is sitting on the bed right now stuffing her face with what looks to be boneless chicken bites.” He pulled the phone away from his ear and pressed a button on it placing it on the bed beside me.

‘Darcy, you are eating now?’

I nodded, having a mouth full of food made it really hard to talk. “Yep.” I said around a mouthful of chicken and salad. Swallowing and looked at the phone. “Yes, I am eating right now. Rylie was immensely helpful.”

‘okay, well that is good to hear. I have to go but you shouldn’t have any issues tonight there are enough people going to be there that anyone should be able to give you the attention that you need.’

“Okay, Loki. Sebastian wasn’t happy about me leaving and said I had to go back and finish the paperwork that I left.”

‘Alright, sounds good. Thanks for helping out. We will talk more tonight. You still coming for dinner, right?’

“Sure am. As long as you are the one cooking.”

‘Yes, I picked up 3 steaks yesterday on my way home. It almost killed me, but I did it.’

I giggled at that. “I told you to go right home to Channing.”

‘Ya ya. I know you told me that.’

With that he hung up the phone and I took the last bite of the chicken I had been eating.

“Okay. I can go back to my chair and continue watching my movie. You should get back, so you don’t get into any more trouble than you are already in.” I smiled at Rylie as I got up licking my fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Testing times are ahead. Just wait until you see what happens next.


End file.
